A New Memory
by AMelodicLove
Summary: I felt nothing unusual at first, only the light touch of the Giver's hand on my back. Gradually, the touch of his hands seemed to disappear and I became aware of an entirely new sensation.


_*For school, I had to write a creative piece for the book _The Giver._ After some positive feedback, I decided I would post it here, just for fun. It is basically a description of a memory not described in the book, and in my eyes. I worked really hard on this, so Enjoy =]_

I felt nothing unusual at first, only the light touch of the Giver's hand on my back. Gradually, the touch of his hands seemed to disappear and I became aware of an entirely new sensation.

I'm wasn't sure where I was, but it was calming. The light pitter-patter of water slowly falling to the ground could be head all over. The ground was damp, and squished under my shoes as I curiously wandered around. The air had an unfamiliar moisture and freshness to it as it rushed in and out of my lungs. Trees could be seen everywhere I looked, and there was a layer of leaves covering the sky over my head.

As I wandered, curiosity consumed me. Everything about this place was new and interesting, and I didn't want the feeling to end. A loud sound could be heard in the distance. It was fast, but ear-splitting. The ground shook slightly, and a thumping noise surrounded me. A few seconds passed, and it was as if nothing had happened. The whole area was silent again accept for the frequent dropping of water in small droplets. Erasing what had previously happened from my mind, I continued to wander around the crowded area. The cool air brushed up against my face. It was refreshing.

The same ear-splitting noise echoed through the unfamiliar area again. The thumping could also be heard again in the distance. This time, the thumping didn't stop as quickly. It got louder as every moment passed, louder and faster. It felt as if the noise was somehow getting... closer.

I could not move, for I was not sure what would happen in the moments to come. The sound continued to get louder and closer. A sensation overcame me. I wasn't sure what it was, or how to explain it, but it took over every part of me. I was staring ahead of me when I figured out what the noise was.

Standing just a few feet ahead of me was a creature I had never seen before. The creature was huge; a few feet taller than me, as it was standing on its hind legs. My heart pounded in my chest, and I felt as if it would pop out of my body at any second. The creature stood staring at me. I could hear myself breathing heavily as we both stood staring at each other for several moments.

I stepped backwards to avoid whatever actions the creature decided to take. An echoing snap could be heard under the weight of my foot. The beastly creature's giant head twitched. I could barely breath anymore, and my mouth went dry. The creature put all four feet on the ground, and looked rather distressed. It put one foot forward, and I stepped farther back. A moment passed, and the creature lunged toward me in a full sprint I felt as my heart would break open from beating so intensely, and I didn't know of anything to do but panic. I closed my eyes as tight as I could hoping that I could leave the once peaceful scene.

I covered my face with my arms and braced myself for impact. My breathing became increasingly louder and faster. I felt something on my back, and had to hold back screaming.

"You can open your eyes now," I heard a voice say beside me. Hesitantly, I opened my eye. I found myself back in the Annex Room.

"Wha- What was that?" I stuttered.

"You have just experienced the feeling of fear," the Giver stated calmly.

"So, what was that creature?" I asked curiously, my voice still not completely stable.

"That creature was an animal called a bear. They can be very aggressive at times. Well, I think you've had enough for today. More memories might not be the brightest idea for you at this time."

"Okay, goodbye then. I'll see you tomorrow after school." I walked out of the Annex Room, grabbed my bicycle outside, and rode home with the Giver's words repeating over and over in my head. _ The feeling of fear, an animal called a bear._


End file.
